Famous Girlfriend
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Spencer hat eine Freundin...doch keiner aus dem Team glaubt ihm...


Famous Girlfriend

"Komm schon...lass dir etwas besseres einfallen.", sagte Morgan und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie saßen gerade im Flieger zurück nach Quantico und das Team unterhielt sich über die Pläne für das Wochenende.  
"Es ist die Wahrheit!", verteidigte sich Reid. Es ging um das gleiche Thema, wie immer... seine Freundin.  
Weder Morgan noch einer der anderen glaubte ihm, dass er eine Freundin hatte. Und alles begann mit dem einen Abend.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Hey, kommt ihr heute Abend mit in die Bar?", fragte Garcia die anderen und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
"Baby Girl, du müsstest die Antwort doch wissen.", sagte Morgan nur, bevor er zu Prentiss sah.  
"Klar, bin dabei. Kommt JJ mit?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige und sah Garcia an.  
"Ja, ich war schon bei ihr im Büro und hab sie gefragt. Will wird auf Henry aufpassen…"  
"Reid, was ist mit dir?", Prentiss sah den Profiler fragend an._

 _"Nein, ich hab schon etwas vor.", erwiderte das Genie, während er weiter versuchte seinen Aktenstapel zu verkleinern.  
"Was hast du denn vor, mein liebstes Genie?", fragte Garcia und grinste etwas.  
"Ich wollte den Abend mit meiner Freundin verbringen.", antwortete er und sah zum ersten Mal auf, nur um in die ungläubigen Gesichter seiner Freunde zu sehen.  
"Warte, du hast eine Freundin?", fragte Emily und im gleichen Moment meldete sich auch Derek zu Wort.  
"Bring sie doch einfach mit."  
"Nein, sie fliegt nämlich morgen früh noch nach LA. Und da wird sie vorher definitiv keine Bar besuchen."  
"LA? Was macht sie da?"  
"Sie ist auf Geschäftsreise dort.", antwortete Reid und sah wieder auf seine Akten, wodurch ihm der skeptische Blick von Morgan entging._

 _"Wer ist auf Geschäftsreise?", fragte Rossi, welcher jetzt mit einer Tasse Kaffee aus dem Pausenraum kam und nur den letzten Teil des Gesprächs gehört hatte.  
"Reid's Freundin.", antwortete Prentiss und Rossi sah etwas ungläubig drein.  
"Er hat eine Freundin? Seit wann?"  
"Schon eine ganze Weile. Und könntet ihr bitte aufhören über mich zu reden, als ob ich nicht anwesend wäre?", sagte das Genie, ohne von der Akte aufzusehen._

 _*Flashback Ende*  
_

Seitdem waren zwei Monate vergangen und keiner aus dem Team hatte jemals Reids Freundin gesehen. Was er erzählte, war immer das gleiche: Sie war auf Geschäftsreise. Und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass keiner dem Genie glaubte. Auch konnte Spencer ihnen kein Bild zeigen. Er als Technikfeind hatte kein Bild von ihr auf dem Handy, was er seinen Freunden zeigen könnte. Außerdem wollte er ihnen nicht wirklich ein Bild zeigen. Er wollte, dass sie ihr erst selbst begegneten.

Dass der Streit im Jet jetzt erneut aufgeflammt war, lag an der Tatsache, dass Reid gesagt hatte, dass er den Sonntag mit Serena verbringen wollte. Sie würde am Samstag von Los Angeles zurückkommen. Morgan hatte daraufhin einen blöden Spruch losgelassen und so ging das Theater wieder los.

Derweilen stand in Quantico eine Frau am Eingang des FBIs und diskutierte mit dem Agenten vom Empfang.  
"Ma'am, ich kann sie nicht einfach ins Gebäude lassen."  
"Ich kenne die Regeln und ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich zu Dr. Spencer Reid möchte.", erklärte die Frau erneut.  
"Ich bezweifle, dass Agent Reid überhaupt jemanden wie sie kennt!", sagte er und sah sie abschätzig an.  
"Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, dass ich die Freundin von Agent Reid bin.", sagte die Frau erneut und statt dem Agent vom Empfang antwortete jetzt eine andere Stimme.

"Ach du scheiße...sie existieren ja tatsächlich!" Penelope Garcia stand hinter der Frau, welche sich jetzt umdrehte, und fiel bald in Ohnmacht, als sie die Frau erkannte. "Und sie sind Tracy!"  
Die technische Analystin sah sie Songwriterin an, die lachte und sich etwas verlegen durch die Haare fuhr. "Ich bevorzuge Serena. Tracy ist eigentlich nur mein Künstlername. Sie müssen Penelope Garcia sein. Spencer hat mir viel von ihnen allen erzählt."  
"Ja. Es ist schön sie kennenzulernen.", bestätigte Garcia und sah dann zu dem Wachmann. "Das ist okay. Sie ist wirklich Reid's Freundin. Ich nehme sie mit nach oben."  
Der Wachmann machte nur große Augen und sah den beiden Frauen verblüfft nach.

"Ich fühle mich wirklich mies, weil wir unserem Genie alle nicht geglaubt haben.", erklärte Penelope und Serena lächelte.  
"Ja, Spencer hat mir davon erzählt. Im Übrigen will ich ihn überraschen. Er denkt, dass ich erst morgen Abend wieder hier bin."  
"Dann ist es gut, dass er noch im Jet sitzt. Er dürfte in einer halben Stunde hier sein.", schmunzelte Garcia und führte Reid's Freundin in das Großraumbüro.  
Serena musste schmunzeln. "Man erkennt sofort, welcher Schreibtisch Spencer gehört.", sagte sie und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, dessen Trennwände mit Post-Its vollgeklebt waren und auf dem ein kleiner Stapel Bücher lag.  
"Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennengelernt?", fragte Penelope und Serena lachte.  
"Das war zu Halloween letztes Jahr. Er war als Dr. Frankenstein unterwegs und ich als Mazikeen aus Lucifer. Er hat mich angesprochen, da er es unglaublich fand, wie ich es geschafft hatte, dass meine eine Gesichtshälfte verwest aussah. Er meinte, dass es wirklich echt aussah. Nachdem die Party dann zu Ende war, hat er mich wie ein Gentleman nach Hause gebracht. Und statt ihn einfach gehen zu lassen, hab ich ihn geküsst."

Pünktlich eine halbe Stunde später kam das Team an und sie wurden auch gleich von einer breit grinsenden Garcia erwartet. "Schön, dass ihr wieder da seid.", sagte sie und sah dann Reid an. "Für dich wartet übrigens jemand im Büro."  
Reid stöhnte genervt. Erst der Streit im Jet und jetzt wartete wahrscheinlich wieder jemand von einer anderen Behörde oder einer Uni auf ihn, um ihn abzuwerben. "Ich will heute wirklich niemanden mehr sehen!", sagte er, als er das Büro betrat und hörte augenblicklich eine belustigte Stimme.  
"Schade...soll ich dann wieder gehen?"

Augenblicklich flog sein Kopf hoch und er sah zu der Frau, die lässig an seinem Schreibtisch lehnte. "Serena?!" Schnell lief er zu ihr und umarmte sie fest. "Was machst du schon hier? Solltest du nicht erst morgen ankommen?"  
"Ich konnte einen Flug eher nehmen und wollte unbedingt zu dir…", antwortete die Frau ihm lächelnd.  
"Das ist ein Grund, warum ich dich so sehr liebe.", sagte Reid und küsste die Frau.

Hinter ihnen stand der Rest des Teams, die das Geschehen ungläubig beobachteten. Selbst Hotch musste zweimal schauen.  
Vor allem aber Morgan konnte es kaum glauben. Er hätte nie erwartet Reid mit so einer Frau zu sehen. Serena hatte dunkelbraune Haare, deren unterstes Drittel in einem knalligen Kirschrot im Ombré Look gefärbt war. Sie trug eine enge schwarze Jeans, ein ebenso schwarzes Trägertop, ein schwarze Lederjacke mit Nieten und schwarze High Heels mit Stacheln. Als Schmuck trug sie Lederarmbänder, Ohrringe die schwarze Rosen darstellten und eine lange Kette mit Spikes. Das Auffälligste waren aber die Rosentattoos an ihrem Arm.

Serena drehte sich jetzt zu dem Team und sah grinsend in die schockierten Gesichter. "Ich bin Serena. Ich bin sicher, dass euch Spencer schon von mir erzählt hat.", stellte sie sich dem Team vor. Morgan sah so aus, als ob er am liebsten im Boden versinken würde. Schließlich hatte er zuerst nicht Reid geglaubt und erst dann hatten die anderen nachgezogen.  
Reid hingegen sah seinen besten Freund schadenfroh grinsend an. "Ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung…", sagte er grinsend und sah dann zu Hotch, welchem er eine Akte gab. "Das hier sind meine fertigen Berichte.", sagte er, sah dann die anderen an. "Ich wünsche euch noch ein schönes Wochenende.", verabschiedete er sich und legte einen Arm um Serena, bevor er mit ihr weg ging.

Die anderen aus dem Team sahen ihm nach und JJ und Emily, welche die Klatschzeitungen lasen, machten große Augen. "War das gerade Reid mit der Songwriterin, die jetzt erst mit Saving Abel, Halestorm und BuckCherry zusammengearbeitet hat?!", fragte JJ und Garcia lachte.  
"Ja und sie ist wirklich nett. Das ist auch der Grund, warum uns Reid kein Bild von ihr gezeigt hat. Mit ihren Outfits bekommt sie meist das Vorurteil, dass sie unfreundlich ist.", erklärte Garcia grinsend. "Und übrigens...ihr seid tolle Profiler...ihr habt erst gemerkt, dass er eine Freundin hat, als er es euch gesagt hat. Das zwischen den beiden geht seit Halloween.", sagte die technische Analystin grinsend, bevor sie ebenfalls ging und fünf sprachlose Profiler zurückließ.


End file.
